Nervous Mind of Love
by IHeartSnitchBoxers
Summary: This story is set after season seven and is Rogan. After the 2008 elections are over Rory is ready to take this next step in her life, but to do this she must first take a step back, to him.
1. I Left My Heart in San Francisco

AN: Ok so I'm starting a new story set after the ending of season seven. It's about a year since Rory turned Logan down, and now she's wondering why. The story is defiantly Rogan because I love those two together. So anyway here's the first chapter please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Gilmore Girls, that beligns to the CW and it's writers.

Someone is waiting  
Someone who understands exactly how you feel  
Exactly how you feel...  
Someone is Dreaming  
Someone is hoping that this will be the day  
That this will be the day..  
That you take your eyes off the ground  
Out of the blue  
And see that someone is looking right  
Back at you...

The 2008 election had come and gone with a bang. Barack Obama had been elected president by a staggering number of votes, Rory liked to think that her articles had lead to his landslide win after all even her grandparents voted democrat this year. After a year of running around the country going to press conferences, writing till three am, long bus rides to cities far away from home, after barely breathing for a year Rory was finally able to begin living a normal life again. Hugo had been so impressed with her work on the Obama campaign that he had hired her right after the election to be a headliner for the online site. This gave her the freedom to work from anywhere, but where was anywhere. Did she wish to live in Stars Hollow again or did she need something more; A flat in New York, a seaside cottage in Maine, an apartment in Florida or maybe someplace in sunny California.

California where he lived and worked, where she could run into him at any given time; could she stand to see him again knowing he could have moved on, but could she stand not seeing him knowing that the hardest thing about this past year wasn't not being with her mom, although that was hard, it was not being with Logan. Not seeing him, not talking to him, touching him, laughing with him, just being with him.When he had proposed all she saw was closed doors, how could she follow her dream if she was tied down in San Francisco. The Obama campaign was the break she had always been waiting for, she was able to travel the country and learn from some of the best, her popularity as a writer grew enormously until her article was a must read, she had even appeared on TV at a few of the events; she had her dream now she was a successful writer with the freedom to do anything, so why wasn't she incredibly happy.

Yes, she loved her job and was so thankful she had the opportunity to achieve her dream but she couldn't be happy because in reaching this dream she had crushed her heart. It was times like this when her work was over and she had time to think that she wonders did she have to say no. If she would have said yes sure she wouldn't have had the opportunity to be on the campaign tour but she would be with Logan. She wouldn't be lonely and her heart wouldn't have this constant ache. She wouldn't have had one opportunity but she could have had a thousand more, one for love and life, and as far as journalism goes he's a Huntzberger this would have given her tons of opportunities for work. Even being estranged form Mitchum she knew that Logan would make it, he had always been smarter then he let on and as mush as he hates his father he did learn some of the best business skills from him. So why did she say no, why couldn't she now be Mrs. Huntzberger?

Rory sat up in her seat on the bus back to Stars Hollow. "That's it I have to try, I need to know" Rory said loud enough to earn stares form her fellow passengers. She quickly grabbed her pen and made a short schedule, she would go to her grandparents for Friday night dinner tomorrow as planned, but then she'll stay in Stars Hollow only for a day. Long enough for her to explain to her mom she had to do this, why at this very moment she was buying a ticket to San Francisco.

Maybe that someone's me  
Maybe it's meant to be  
Lovers, Strangers  
Sometimes bombs fall quietly..  
Maybe it's chemistry  
Maybe it's hard to see that someone is the right one  
I hope that someone is me..

AN: Song by Jason Reeves


	2. Photographs and Memories

AN: Thanks so much to my first reviewers, glad you like it so far. This chapter is dedicated to Mixxndmatch, my second reviewer who seems to share my love of Jason Reeves.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls the CW and the Writers do.

I keep your picture by my bed for when I'm feeling sad  
And I don't know why I would be.  
The way your smile looks so real  
I feel like I could start to understand your grace.  
And I don't understand why you're not here with me.  
And I don't even wanna know where else you'd be.  
Cause I have photographs and memories of the times  
When you weren't on my mind and I was alone.  
And I have poetry and drawings of my life  
When you weren't on my side and I didn't know  
Just what is love...

Logan's hand slammed down on his alarm clock ad he began to roll out of bed. Unaware that his foot was tangled in his sheet he tried to get up only to fall on top of a bunch of card bored boxes, hitting his hip into the corner of one. He groaned at the pain coming from his hip as he opened his eyes and began to survey his room. He had been living in this house for almost a year and here he was sitting in a bunch of boxes that have yet to be unpacked. He knew he should really get to work unpacking these boxes after all they were obviously a safety hazard as was evident from the throbbing in his hip, but he couldn't bring himself to do it even after a year. This house was to be theirs, his and Rory's. Every time he tried to unpack he could only picture how Rory would have wanted everything. He could imagine her putting her books way while giving names to everything from the coffee maker to the avocado tree. That avocado tree that haunts him everyday, reminds him of how much he misses her.

Logan began to move from his spot on the floor and make his way over to the night stand. He slowly begun to pick up a frame that was face down slowly turned it over revealing her smiling face. The photo was taken at her graduation party during her grandparent's silly song to her. Moments before he poured out his heart to her with dreams of their future, their future in this very house. She couldn't see that future though or more likely she saw exactly what he did and didn't want to be with him forever. So here he was alone in a house filled with haunting memories of her, staring at her photo while she had probably already moved on. The thought of her with someone else made him want to cry, scream, laugh, die. He wanted her back with him everyday he wished that today would be the day that she showed up at his door step. He pictured how the would reunited differently every time sometimes he would picture opening the door to her she would say she was sorry she loved him, wanted to be with him. He would cut her off and kiss her with all the feelings that he has bottled up for the past year, and more words wouldn't be need because they were together again. In another version he would be angry at her for breaking his heart then coming back and they would fight for hours, but the ending was the same they would be together again.

Logan was deep in thought tracing his finger around her face in the picture when his alarmed buzzed a second time. He glanced at the time and became aware of how late he would be if he didn't leave soon. He took one last look at the photo before one again placing it face down on his nightstand along with the hope that she would come back.

I need you back, I need you back  
I need you here. I need your smile,  
I need your eyes I need you dear.  
Cause every line on your face  
Makes a beautiful maze  
For my eyes to trace...

AN: I have trouble writing Logan so this is kind of short I hope you like it though. The next chapter will start to have more dialogue now that I have most of Rory and Logan's feelings out in the open. Please review


	3. Tailor Made

AN: I am absolutely stunned by the positives feedback I have gotten for this story, you guys are amazing. As requested this chapter is longer and hopefully lives up to your expectations.  
Discalimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the song is by Colbie Caillat.

Twenty-five all of these mixed emotions  
Tangled up in pure confusion  
It's hard to let go of the past,  
But it seems easier as time is movin  
Well, you said he makes you laugh  
And he makes you happy  
He sees you smilin back  
It is everlasting 

* * *

Finally after the longest bus ride in the history of bus rides, Rory was only a half hour away from Stars Hollow. She shut off her laptop and grad a phone to make a quick call to her mother.  
" Secretary for the seven circles of Hell, how may I help you?"

"Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know I'll be home in a half an hour"

"So, I'll see you at Christmas then?"

"No, In half an hour"

" Ok I got it, see you after the next presidential election"

"Mom, Half an hour and bring Luke's coffee"

" I don't think Luke will be there to supply coffee when you come to visit me in 2040"

"Mom, I'll see you in half an hour, bye" Rory hung up the phone barely containing her laughter.

She had missed her mom so much and they had so much to talk about, especially California. All though her mom never actually said It Rory knew she was happy that she turned Logan down. So how would her mom take it this time? Well she only had to wait another twenty five minutes to find out. A little while later the bus had finally pulled into the station and Rory grabbed her Hello Kitty Luggage, a gift from her mother of course, and began to search for her mother.

"Fruit of my loins! Is that you? It's been what…twenty years?"

Rory ran to hug her mom, "Yes, that's right I haven't aged a bit and as for you, well there's a reason some woman considered plastic surgery."

" Hey! Mean journalist daughter is that how they taught you to use your words, no Luke's coffee for you."

"Aww I'm sorry, I take it back, you're more beautiful every day."

"Hey that's the same thing Luke said last night in bed."

"Oo Dirty, come on now enough chit chat give me the elixir of life."

"Well, I can see how much I was missed, so here you go, Triple caps, easy foam. If that doesn't work, we'll stick our fingers in a light socket."

"Aww I love you mom."

"Ditto"

"Really mom did you have to quote Patrick Swazye?"

"Hey kid, it's a classic, albeit an extremely corny and cliché one."

"I think you're in desperate need of a movie night if you're relying on quotes from Ghost."

"Hey don't I know it, Luke's no fun at movie nights I need my best girl there. Well we have plenty of time now that your home"

"Actually mom that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, this doesn't sound good."

"Well it depends on two things. How my surprise visit goes and how you feel about Logan."

"Logan? Rory, you can't be serious. I know it was hard breaking up with him, but that was a year ago. It's time to move on kid."

"Don't you see mom, I can't move on this has been the hardest year ever. I miss being with him, he's the one, he's always been and I'm a fool for saying no."

"Don't you think there's a reason you said no. If you didn't immediately think yes then it's not meant to be, he's not for you."

"But I did think yes first, the no's came afterwards. There were to many things to think about and two many people expecting things from me. There was Grandma and Grandpa who were already planning the nurseries for my children, and there was his parents trying to hook him up with more appropriate woman, and our friend's constant reminder to enjoy the freedom and choices you had while they were still there. Then there was you mom. You said it was my decision, you said that you weren't going to say anything, you weren't going to effect my decision in anyway, but don't you see you were the biggest factor in my answer."

"Oh, Rory. Don't tell me you said no for me."

"No mom and yes too. I don't want to blame you because it isn't your fault, it was my decision, but I knew you disapproved, although you hid it well. I know you have never really approved of Logan and thought we were too young. Plus moving all the way across the country, away from you and all of my friends, it was too much too soon. I thought all my options were being cut off, but now I see that they weren't. And I just miss him so much, I need to find him mom, see if we can make it work. He's the one and I'll never stop loving him."

"Rory, I understand, trust me, I do. When I was apart from Luke I tried to forget about him, even moved on with your dad. But as much as I loved your dad he wasn't Luke and like you I knew he was the only one that was truly meant for me. So go Rory, I support you one hundred percent. What can I say kid, just like me and Luke, your tailor made for each other."

"Thank you so much mom. I don't have much time I need to pack and get to the airport. I will make it work this time, if he'll let me."

Rory and Lorelai began to unpack, wash clothes, then repack Rory's luggage for the trip. They then headed to the airport after grabbing some coffee at Luke's.

"Well, we're at security this is where I leave you kid. Now don't forget to call, if you don't I'll tell grandma that your dying to hear from her."

"Mean mom."

"Hey I learned from the best, your grandmother herself"

"I know…Mom thank you so much, I needed to know how you felt about this before I went"

"Aww kid, I just want you to be happy and as much as I tried to deny it I can see that he makes you happier then before. So go get your man"

"Thanks mom, I had better go, don't want to miss my flight."

"He'll be lucky to have you back Rory. I love you, kid."

"Ditto"

Rory went through security leaving her mother behind. She was ready to board that flight to California with the full support of her mother. Rory settled into her seat and tried to relax knowing that in less then six hours she would see Logan again.

* * *

So, let go all of the mixed emotions  
Forget all your hesitations  
Together entwined inside this feeling  
Your feet off the ground, headed ceilin'  
But, then he whispered in your ear  
He's absolutely fallen  
The words he said are clear  
Don't insist on stallin'  
Because he's tailor made for you  
With stunning golden hues  
And one sweet tone to soothe  
Your persistent beating heart It's just a start  
And I see in you everyday  
You've never been like this before  
Tailor made

AN: I know you guys wanted the Rory/Logan meeting to be in this chapter, but I need to have the conversation with Lorelai first. But get ready for that meeting in the next chapter. Please Review. 


	4. Let Her Into Your Heart

AN: Well it's time for the meeting you have all been waiting for. I hope you like this chapter, I had a pretty tall order to fill with all of your great reviews. So with out further ado, the next chapter of Nervous Mind of Love

Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Than you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

"Today is Saturday, oh crap", that was Logan's first thought upon waking. Now your probably wondering how anybody could hate Saturday, it's the one day where you have no work and don't have to worry about the work you have tomorrow. But Logan hated Saturdays, he wasn't always that way he used to love Saturday, it was a day to party, a day to escape his father, who believed that a Saturday was a day to work. Logan completely disagreed with his father philosophy and made sure to never have to work on Saturday, now though this didn't seem like such a good idea. The only reason not to devote yourself to work is if you had a family, and god knows that Logan doesn't have that family.

Logan got out of bed and grabbed his clothes for his shower. In the shower he sang one of those goofy songs The Whiffenpoofs sang, like Rory's grandfather. He turned off the shower and got ready for his long, lonely Saturday as he thought of what Rory might be doing on this particular Saturday. He could picture her at Luke's with her mom eating enough food for five people. Then going to the bookstore to browse and coming out with a stack of books. She would probably spend her day reading lazily or working on some big article for that online paper she was a part of. Yeah that sounded like Rory always wanting to get ahead in her work. As he fixed breakfast he wondered what Rory would be doing if she was here with him? She would most likely be making her way through her third cup of coffee this morning while reading the paper, as he fixed breakfast. After breakfast who knows what they would have done, they could have gone out with friends, browsed around stores, worked side by side on their work, just sat together watching Willy Wonka or that Pippi movie, he had them here already. They were in a box somewhere along with some other things such as a when she new coffee pot and a replica of Luke's dinner sign for the kitchen, things to make her less homesick moved her with him. Well now he' didn't have to worry about that she was there at home while he was here without her.

A few hours later Logan had just finished his lunch and was getting ready to spend the rest of the day watching mindless TV when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is bugging me on Saturday, it better not be anyone from work." Logan headed towards the door and began to open it.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, Saturdays are my day off, my god g…"

Logan had just started his rant when he glanced down only to see a mound of Hello Kitty luggage and Rory at his door, his heart had literally stopped.

"Hi, Logan I'm sorry to bug you seeing as you're so concerned about your day off, but I had to come. Is it okay that I'm here? I got your address from Colin and he thought it might not be the best idea, but here I am, on your doorstep with all my junk. Oh My God, my luggage is totally blocking you whole door, I'm sorry, I left Stars Hollow so quickly that I forgot to book a hotel room. Who would have thought, me, Rory Gilmore not totally over prepared for a trip. It's just I needed to talk."

Logan could only stand there and watch her ramble on, god she was adorable when flustered. Her she was at his door just like he imagined a thousand times, after she broke his heart. So the question was what should he do? Slam the door in her face, yell at her then slam the door, yell at her about breaking his heart, then kiss her senseless, or just skip the kiss her senseless part.

"Logan, are you listening to me? I mean I understand if you don't want to listen to me." Rory waited for him to say something

"Well, okay then, I had to try, bye Logan"

Logan's mind began to register what she had just said, "bye". He couldn't loose her again.

"Rory, wait, don't go, I need y…I mean, I want to hear what you have to say. What are you doing here Rory? Did you come here to stomp on my heart again because I won't be able to bare that again."

"No Logan, I know how it feels to have your heart stomped on. I've been feeling that way for the past year. I miss you Logan, I just want us to be together."

"If you really felt that way, you wouldn't have said no. You would have married me. I wanted a forever with you Rory and you said no."

"But I didn't know that it was marriage or nothing, I would have put that into my pro/con list."

"Damn it Rory, love isn't a list. I didn't need to make a list, I know how much I love you."

"You said know not knew, you still love me."" God Rory, yes okay I still love you and if you came all this way to mock me you can leave now."

"No, Logan I would never. I love you too Logan. This year has been the hardest year of my life and I just want you back Logan."

"Rory I've waited forever to hear that, but how do I know you won't leave again when a better opportunity comes along. Tomorrow you get a call from the New York Times and you just leave again. I can't live life trying to always catch you."

"I know I said I needed more that I wasn't ready to settle down, but I was wrong Logan. I don't need anything else, what opportunity can be greater then being with you. If the New York Times called I'd be Like Hey no can do I have to stay in California with the love of my life."

"Rory I'd love to believe you, but I just don't know."

"Know what?"

"What if I'll let you back into my heart and you crush it again, but what if I let you back in and everything turns out right."

"Logan, this last year has been as hard on me as it has been on you, I have realized that a life with you is my greatest opportunity and I promise I couldn't and wouldn't every hurt you again. Please Logan, I want us back, let's start over."

"Ace, I don.."

That is when Rory Gilmore kissed him, a thing he had only dreamed of for the past year. Logan realized that she did hurt him, but she came back. Yes she said no, but he pushed her into marriage to soon. and he shouldn't have asked publicly that wasn't Ace. God did he miss her. Maybe now they could start again, they could have there happily ever after.

"What was that for?"

"You called me Ace"

"Well that's who you are, my Ace"

"So we're good?"

Logan's response was too kiss her again this time more fiercely. Rory brought his head closer to her and wrapped her leg's around his waist. They went through the door back into the house and up the stairs for some much needed together time. Logan knew there was more to talk about, but for now they were together, and in love, and Logan decided that it was time to begin loving Saturdays.

Hey Jude don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you  
Hey Jude you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Da da da da ...  
Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better

AN: Song is by the Beatles. Hope you liked this chapter please review.


	5. Our Time Now

AN: Ok I know it's been awhile but Senior year can be a bitch, plus i've been having trouble with this chapter. It's the weird part of the story were they're together again but not exactly in bliss again, so it's kind of hard for me to write. For those of you who thought Logan forgave Rory too quickly I made the chapter like that for 2 reasons, 1) I really wanted to write a Rogan where there together and get married and do all that stuff but I felt like I needed to stay true to the show, so hence the reason I wanted them to get together quickly. The 2nd reason is that I really think that as hurt and angry Logan was at Rory for saying no, at the end of the day he really just wants to be with her. So yeah now that I explained myself a bit here is the next chapter, enjoy.

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Rory woke to the sound of her mother's ringtone and she reached over to grab it on the bedside table when she realized there was no bedside table, there was Logan. Rory couldn't help but smile as the events of yesterday flooded back to her. She quietly slipped out of bed and located phone in her pants pocket about halfway down the hallway.  
"Hello"  
"Fruit of my loins! So how did it go? Paul Anka and I are dying to know"  
"Mom, Paul Anka doesn't even understand the situation he's a dog."  
"What, he's not just a dog. He knows things."  
"So do you want to hear how things went or not?"  
"Ok spill"  
"well, I showed up here and just knocked on his door and when he answered he looked shocked, happy, angry, and hurt"  
"Well Ror, you did break his heart"  
"I know and I was trying to apologize, but he wouldn't say anything I almost left when he finally responded. I explained everything and he was mad at first, but then he called me Ace."  
"Awww, kid"  
"I know, and after last night things are better not perfect, but where together again"  
"I'm so happy for you, you deserve this kid. It your time to be together now"  
"I love you mom, I have to go I heard Logan get up."  
"Love you too, bye"  
Rory shut her phone and headed back to the bedroom. Logan was already dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for her.  
"Hi"  
"Morning Ace."  
"I missed that"  
"I missed everything, and I'm so happy to have you back, but we still need to talk."  
"I know, but can we get some breakfast while we do."  
"I should have known same old Ace, same old stomach"  
"Hey a girls gotta eat, and a Gilmore's gotta have caffeine."  
"Ok get dressed I know a place you'll just love."  
Rory proceeded to get dressed, then her and Logan got in his car and drove to a cute café hidden in an alley. They were seated by a window and handed a menu.  
"Wow everything looks so good, what do you recommend?"  
"Well I've never actually ate here, I've just seen and heard about it."  
"What do you mean? I thought you said it was perfect for me"  
"Oh it is Ace, that's why I couldn't eat here. I'm so happy to have you back Rory, but you have to understand how hurt I was, how you crushed me. I had everything planned for a lifetime of us."  
"I know Logan, I'm so sorry. It's the biggest mistake I ever made and if I could only go back in time like in one of those Twighlight Zone episodes you love, I would say yes a thousand times over. I ready for us, It's our time now"  
"In Omnia Paratus, Ace. You jump, I Jump."  
After breakfast Logan continued to show Rory around town.  
"I need to make a trip home to get my things and explain a few things to my grandparents, Lane, and Paris. Then I need to tell Hugp that i'm setting up base here."  
"Ok well I have time off work this weekend so how about we fly up. I've been meaning to visit Colin, Finn, and Steph anyways. Oh and Honor. I have great news she just found out she's pregnant."  
"Really? That's so great, I always loved your sister."  
"I know sometime I think you date me only so you can shop with her."  
"It's true if it wasn't for her I would totally leave you."  
"For who, Pushkin? I'm sorry to say he's dead and his scent only lives on in his books."  
"Hey, I still think you missing out on that wonderful book smell. Besides I would leave you for that sexy Robert."  
"Ugh, anything but that prick."  
"Hey, he played a crucial role in us getting together."  
"I guess that's true, but I still hate him"  
"Aw you're cute when your jealous"  
"Of him, yeah right."  
"I know he likes me, but I chose you."  
"Hmm, you know what I changed my mind I like Robert so much I'm going to a send him a card."  
"See being nice is fun"  
"Yep a nice picture card with you and me on the front."  
"Logan that's mean"  
"All's fair in love and war"  
Logan grabbed Rory's hand and dashed of towards the park for this romantic picture.

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

AN: Well there it is, kinda a filler chapter but hope you liked it anyways.


	6. Don't Wanna Be You

AN: I'm a horrible person who should have updated sooner. I'm so sorry to have waited this long so I'm just going stop talking now and get on with the chapter.

So don't sit still, don't you move away from here  
So goodbye apathy (as I'm trying),  
so long fancy free(just to keep things right)  
Goodbye apathy, (kill myself to make everything perfect for ya)  
I don't wanna be you

Rory and Logan had just arrived at the Hartford airport and were trying to prepare themselves for what lay ahead.

Logan: So tell me again why we decided to go see my parents while were here?  
Rory: Because you haven't seen them since you moved and Honor's going to be at dinner.  
Logan: Maybe we can kidnap Honor and go out to dinner. How about Chinese, you like Chinese.  
Rory: Unfortunately we have to see them tonight and don't worry; they won't be on your case so much tonight because they have an alternative.  
Logan: Who?  
Rory: Me. You know the one person your parents love to criticize more then you is me.  
Logan: Rory.  
Rory: Relax, I'm just kidding. Well maybe I'm a bit serious, but I can hold my own.  
Logan: Yes you can Ace.  
Rory: Now let's go get our bags and get some Starbucks for the car ride.  
Logan: Only if my coffee can have a shot of whiskey.  
Rory: Shush you.

About one hour and three coffees later they had arrived at the Huntberger's house, more affectionately know as Vlad Dracula's American lair.

Rory: Go on, ring the bell.  
Logan: But, it's so nice out here.  
Ding Dong  
Rory: Whoops the doorbell broke my fall.  
Logan: You little…  
Maid: Hello, you must be the Huntzberger's son, may I take your coats.

Logan and Rory took of their coats then headed into the sitting room.

Mitchum: Ahh Logan decided to finally come and visit and you brought Rory, how nice.  
Logan: Hello, thank you for having us.  
Mitchum: Your mother is out taking a cigarette with your sister, they will be here shortly.  
Rory: How have you been Mr. Huntzberger?  
Mitchum: I'm quite well, I'm actually looking to acquire a successful online publication.  
Rory: Really, what publication?  
Shira: Logan you're here! Oh, you brought Rory, I thought you broke up.  
Logan: Well mom we're back together and happier then ever.  
Shira: How nice. I saw Mrs. Fallon the other day we were talking about how great her daughter will be for you.  
Honor: Oh mom, he's with Rory now and I think it's just great. Rory we must go shopping before you leave.  
Rory: That sounds great, maybe my mom could come to she said she found some great places out near Stars Hollow.  
Honor: Fabulous I'll call you tomorrow to set a date.  
Maid: Dinner is ready, Mrs. Huntzberger.  
Shira: All right, Logan I had the cook make your favorite.They all headed to the dinning room for dinner.

Everything went surprisingly well with only some minor comments from Shira. That is until Mitchum began to talk of his merger plans.

Mitchum: Logan I have a proposition for you. I would like Huntberger Media to buy your company. Of course you would still be the overseer but, with the benefits of a larger salary.  
Logan: Aren't you forgetting something? You forgot to add the other "benefit" that I would once again be under your total control.  
Mitchum: I have no idea what you are insinuating Logan, I only want the best for you.  
Logan: The best for me? What good for me dad? No vacation time, flying across the world, never seeing the people I care about. What about Rory, we're together, we're happy.  
Shira: Now Logan listen to reason. Your father is offering you an invitation back into the company, you've done well for yourself we admit, but this opportunity could give you so much more.  
Logan: What more do I need. I'm finally happy. I don't want to work for dad, to never see Rory, to have a family that never get's to see me, children who are afraid of me. I don't want to be you dad!  
Mitchum: Logan, this must end! You've had your fun, your year off in California. It's time to be serious and get your life together. It's time to get a real career and to settle down with a suitable woman.  
Honor: Dad. Can't you see he's happier this way.  
Mitchum: Quite Honor. Logan this is the only time I'm going to offer this to you. You remind me so much of myself you could be great.  
Logan: I am not you! Rory come on let's go, we don't need this. Bye Honor.  
Rory: Yes, ummm, thank you for dinner. Honor I'll call you.

Logan practically dragged Rory out of the house barely saying a word until they reached Stars Hollow.

So don't you stop pushing me,  
I can take so much  
So goodbye apathy (as I'm trying),  
so long fancy free( just to keep things right)  
Goodbye apathy, (kill myself to make everything perfect for ya)  
I don't wanna be... you...

AN: So some typical Huntzberger drama. Please review.


	7. Free

AN: I'm such a bad person for not updating till now; you may begin to throw tomatoes at me for not updating. Oh and some people commented on how the Huntzberger seemed a bit to nice, well I may have been able to make them a bit meaner, but I didn't think they would be that obviously mean because they wanted Mitchum to present his plan to Logan, and of course being the kind of people they are they were sure he would accept it and move away from Rory anyways. So that's why they weren't as mean as they could be. Song by secondhand serenade.

Well excuse me while I get killed softly,  
Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay  
At least 'til yesterday,  
You know you got me off my highest guard,  
Believe me when I say it's hard.  
We'll get through this tonight  
And I know one day you and I will be free

To live and die by our own rules,  
Free..

Logan stopped the car right outside of Rory's Star's Hollow home; they had barely said a word during the drive.

Rory: Logan, please say something.  
Logan: I'm sorry.  
Rory: You're sorry?  
Logan: I don't know why I even brought you there; I should have known they would insult you. I don't know why…I just thought maybe this once they would let me be happy. But the natural Huntzberger instinct of conquer and destroy came through once again. I understand why you didn't want to marry me; I wouldn't want to marry into that.  
Rory: Logan, stop it! You're not them, you are better then that. If they can't accept you, if they can't accept us, then we don't need them. You have done so well on your own, you became someone nobody thought you could be, even I doubted it sometimes, you did it, you're only a Huntzberger in name, and what's in a name really? As for the not marrying you thing, I was stupid and scared, but I love you, if marrying you meant I was somehow related to Hitler I would do it, because you would still be you.  
Logan: I love you Ace.  
Rory: And I love you too. Now let's go inside and get my mom, then will head to Luke's. If there's anything that will make you feel better after that dinner its Luke's food, and my mom's ability for to make anything and anybody in society seem funny.

They got out of the car and walked into the house.

Lorelai: Fruit of my loins! Limo boy!  
Rory: Hey mom, we need some serious cheering up and some of Luke's burgers. We just had dinner with Logan's parents.  
Lorelai: Wow, I think that call's for chili fries and coffee fast.  


Rory: Yea, I'm going to go put my bag in my room then will head off, I'll be right back.  
Lorelai: How you holding up?  
Logan: Alright, I guess.  
Lorelai: I know it's tough, hey I've been there, although I think your parents make mine look like the Cleavers.  
Logan: My whole life, they say "grow up Logan" and now I've done it you think they would be happy, maybe even a bit proud, but to them I'm just apart of their image and until my name's on the company's tax form I'm still a nick in their perfect image.  
Lorelai: Awww kid, this may sound corny but heck I'm going to say it, I'm proud of you. You went from this kid I was scared to let Rory near to someone who I know will be perfect for her, and although you guys haven't made it official yet, you are considered a part of my family.  
Logan: Thanks' Lorelai.  
Lorelai: No problem, we society rebels have to stick together.  
Rory: Sorry I took so long, what were you guys talking about.  
Lorelai: Poodles.  
Rory: Poodles?  
Lorelai: Oy with the poodles already! Oh my cracks me up every time. Ok time to get those fries and coffee, hopefully in quantities so large that if only Napoleon would have had this much food he would have conquered Russia.  
Rory: Yes, but what will Logan eat.

And I was trying to disappear,  
But you got me wrapped around you  
I can hardly breathe without you  
I was trying to disappear  
But I got lost in your eyes now,  
You brought me down to size now.

AN:I know kind of short, I just wanted to get some Logan/Lorelai stuff in here, and Logan and His family aren't over yet, it is the Huntzberger's after all, there will be some interesting and unexpected events coming your way. 


	8. One Liners

AN: Hey guys! I know I'm a horrible person for never updating, I'm sorry.As for the date used in this chapter I figure the election ended in mid-november, she went to her mom's then was in California by like the 20th of November. Now her and Logan are in Star's Hollow and I'm gonna say it's the 1st of December, or around then.

I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it  
The inside lingo had me at hello

Luke: What will it be?  
Lorelai: COFFEE!COFFEE!COFFEE!  
Rory: and COFEE!COFFEE!COFFEE!  
Logan: um orange juice  
Rory/Lorelai: ORANGE JUICE!?  
Lorelai: Psst, Rory, are you sure you really love him, I mean orange juice?  
Rory: Hmm I know he's weird, but all the good ones are taken or gay, I mean Kirk was my first choice but he is taken too, plus he's always had a thing for you.  
Logan: What do you mean all the good one's are taken?and Kirk?  
Rory: What can I say, you haven't seen him naked…yet.  
Luke: Well I'm officially disturbed from this conversation and the flash back of Kirk at the inn opening so if you'll excuse me.  
Lorelai: It's okay I'll erase that image from his head later.  
Rory: Eww mom……and dirty.  
Logan: I sometimes wonder why I missed you guys.  
Lorelai: Hey, mean limo boy.  
Luke: Here's your coffee, orange juice, and a thousand pounds off food that will kill you.  
Lorelai: There Is lettuce on my burger!  
Luke: You have to eat one vegetable a day at least, you're insufferable.  
Lorelai: Love you too.  
Rory: Aww I like you and happy Luke.  
Lorelai: Me too kid.  
Rory: Speaking of happy Luke, when does he officially become Daddy.  
Lorelai: I dare you to go call him that.  
Rory: Mom  
Lorelai: Ok fine actually we did pick a new date, a better date then any other day, for example way better then June 3rd. Our wedding is going to be…brrrrrrrr  
Logan: Why are you making a helicopter noise?  
Rory: It's a drum roll and don't ask.  
Lorelai: The date of my wedding is January 31st  
Rory: Oh my god! So soon. Wow!  
Logan: Congrats.  
Rory: You know you're gonna give grandma a heart attack when you tell her you have a bit less then two months to plan a wedding.  
Lorelai: That's why I waited till tonight because the news or you and Logan, aka the Golden Boy, the morning and evening star in my parents eyes is back in your life, Aka The Gilmore family savior, also known as Lorelai the third.  
Rory: Oh Mom.  
Luke: Can I get you anything else.  
Lorelai: COFFEE!COFFEE!COFFEE! to go.  
Rory: Coffee for me to, Daddy.  
Luke:Ok coffe…What?  
Lorelai: I told her about January 31st.  
Luke: Oh  
Rory: I'm so excited! Will you buy me a pony Daddy, o wait no a starbucks, and daddy I want it now!  
Luke: Ahh geesh, here's your check you lonnies.  
Logan: So now it's off to see the Gilmores  
Lorelai: And their no wizard of oz

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

AN: Please review! I'm really gonna try and post again tomorrow or even tonight.


	9. Pass the Poke

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and support! Well I'm off work tonight and I was planning on getting off my lazy arse and running but it's raining do instead I'm sitting here like a great big lump eating ice cream. I'm also a big dork who feels all artsy and writerish in my ensemble of all black with my totally awesome new scarf casually thrown across my neck, so alas poor Yoric another update.

**The way that light struck your eye, captured your face, nestled in my memory  
Caught up in your love  
Im looking out my window at blue skies above caught up in your love  
And Im having all these thoughts too wild to speak of caught up in your love  
I dont care if its foolish to feel this way  
I will take my chances with you despite what people say**

Rory: Ok it's your turn to ring the door bell.  
Lorelai: Yes, but she likes you more.  
Rory: She does not  
Lorelai: Yes she does, your Rory. You're smart and pretty.  
Rory: I look like you, and flattery will get you no where it's still your turn.  
Lorelai: Ok…who wants taco's  
Luke: Geesh, I'll just ring it  
Rory/Lorelai: No!  
Logan: Come on Luke let's stand over here, "Ding Dong", whoops hit my elbow on the door bell  
Lorelai: Traitor  
Rory: Logan rang the bell, so it's still your turn, so you can do it next week.  
Lorelai: Hey that's not fair you little…  
Cecelia (maid): Welcome, may I take your coats.  
Lorelai: No you may not take my coat, it's mine all mine, you can't have it.  
Emily: Lorelai what is this raquet, why is your coat still on? Cecelia you're supposed to take the guests coats.  
Cecilia: Yes mam, but…  
Emily: There is no buts, it's a simple task.  
Cecilia: Yes, mam.  
Lorelai: Here's my coat, thank you.  
Emily: Well she's fired. Hello Luke and Logan? My, my this is a surprise, I had no idea you were the guest . Lorelai did you know Logan was coming.  
Lorelai: Yes Mom, he's been back with Rory for a few weeks now.  
Emily: Well isn't that lovely a few weeks really, it's so nice of you to tell us so soon, look Richard it's Logan apparently him and Rory have been together for weeks.  
Richard: Really How lovely, I must have missed Rory telling us.  
Rory: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
Logan: Really it's my fault, I just haven't wanted to share her.  
Emily: Aren't they the cutest, well we're just so happy to have you here Logan.  
Rory: So Mom, Luke anything you want to say.  
Lorelai: Yes, did you read the story about the six year old who saved the cat.  
Rory: Mom  
Lorelai: Alright, Luke and I have picked a day for our wedding  
Emily: Oh good, let me get my date book. Ok when is it.  
Lorelai: January 31st  
Emily: January 31st! That only gives you two months to plan, Luke can't you talk her out of it.  
Luke: I don't think so.  
Lorelai: I know it's soon, but I've always wanted a winter wedding.  
Emily: Well if you really think you can do it in two months, alright January 31st  
Lorelai: Actually there's one more thing mom.  
Emily: Please don't tell me you're going to fly the 6 of us in this room to vegas and just get married in you pj's on the 31st.  
Lorelai: No mom, actually what I'm trying to say, is well um it wouldn't be totally terrible if you maybe helped me, just a bit, with the wedding plans.  
Emily: Well, that's a lovely thought, I would be glad too.  
Lorelai: Well god then.  
Emily: Yes, good. Well then shall I see what is taking that incompetent girl so long to make a simple roast. Cecilia!  
Richard: I just remembered a book I wanted to give you Rory, I'll be right back.  
Rory: See mom that wasn't so bad, and did you see how happy she was when you asked her to help.  
Lorelai: Piff, that was just your eyes playing tricks on you, or she got another glimps of Logan whom she tickled pink to see you with.  
Rory: I always wondered why somebody was tickled pink, why not purple or blue.  
Lorelai: Or Orange of green?  
Rory: Or brown or lime?  
Lorelai: Red or yellow?  
Luke: Because when tickled too much your face turns pinkish not limish.  
Rory/Lorelai:hahaha  
Luke: What?  
Lorelai: I don't think I've ever heard you say the word ticklish before. It's funny.  
Luke: Ahh geesh  
Lorelai: So Luke are you ticklish.  
Luke: Stop it. Haha  
Rory: Hey Logan?  
Logan: Yep?  
Rory: Are you ticklish?  
Logan: What? Get ofhahaha  
Emily: Well I;ve been informed that dinner is finally ready, what are you guys doing acting like children. Where's your father.  
Lorelai: In his study I think  
Emily: Fine I'll go get him for supper if you four think you can manage to act like adults and sit in the dinning room alone.  
Rory: Yes Grandma.  
Emily: Good, I'll go get Richard then.  
Lorelai: poke  
Rory: owww  
Lorelai: Quick pass the poke and no poke backs  
Rory: poke  
Luke: Owww, you guys are a bunch of loonies.

**People say, "Pay no mind, you dont want to waste your time  
Loving one when theres so much more for you to see.  
But they dont got what Ive got, the jackpot, fits me like a glove  
Caught up in your love**

AN: Well that's it. You may have thought it was a bit weird that Lorelai wanted her mom to help with the wedding, but I think since Rory left to follow Obama they have gotten a bit closer, plus we all know Emily can have her really good moments.


	10. Oh,Mother,Dear

AN: I'm a sucky person for waiting this long to update. I really have no excuses; hopefully I've learned the errors of my ways and will be better now. So, basically this chapter takes place the Monday after Friday night dinner.

**I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.**

~brrrrriiiiiinnngggg, brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiingggg~

Lorelai: House of Usher, we're waiting to fall. How may I help you?  
Emily: Lorelai, that is no way to answer your phone. What if I was a client or what if this was an emergency, would you talk to an officer, or any other official like that?  
Lorelai: Depends on how he looks in his uniform, mom.  
Emily: Honestly, public officials are not to be ogled.  
Lorelai: Is there a reason you called, or did you just want to discuss the proper way to talk to a man in uniform.  
Emily: Well, Miss Celine happens to be in town today and I thought that  
maybe you can come by the house after work and we could discuss the outfits for your wedding party.  
Lorelai: I don't know mom I'm really busy.  
Emily: Well, Lorelai maybe you should have considered your schedule before you decided to have your wedding in two months. But, if you're too busy I'm sure Rory wouldn't mind wearing a burlap sack, maybe we can twist together some pipe cleaners for a boquet. Luke could have all the groomsmen borrow his flannel shirt and dreadful baseball caps, the photos will be simply charming.  
Lorelai: Is 4 o'clock good, then.  
Emily: Yes, that sounds just perfect, Celine will be so happy too see you. Till 4, then.

~4 o'clock~

Maid: You must be Lorelai, you're mother and Miss Celine are in the living room.  
Lorelai: Also known as the torture chamber.  
Maid: Pardon me?  
Lorelai: O, nothing.  
Emily: Lorelai, why are you standing in the hallway? Come in here now.  
Miss Celine: There she is, Natalie Wood!  
Lorelai: Hi, Miss Celine. How are you?  
Miss Celine: As good as expected, my dear. I'm getting on in years and am no Judy Garland anymore, that's for sure.  
Lorelai: Really, Miss Celine I hope I look as good as you do, when I'm your age.  
Miss Celine: Flattery will get you everywhere. Now to the task at hand, tell me all about your young man.  
Emily: Perhaps, we could discus Luke another day. We really must begin planning this wedding. So, Lorelai who are you planning on having in the wedding party.  
Lorelai: Well, Rory will be my maid-of honor. Sookie and Luke's sister Liz will be my bridesmaids. Jess is Luke's best man, T.J will be his groomsmen.  
Emily: Well, Lorelai you must choose another groomsman, a bridal party can not be uneven.  
Miss Celine: Your mother is absolutely right, darling! Even numbers must be had.  
Lorelai: Well, I guess I can talk to Luke.  
Emily: Wonderful. So we have 3 on each side, which should be sufficient. Now what colors are you considering?  
Lorelai: Well, I was thinking maybe blue or yellow.  
Miss Celine: Blue would be divine, it would make you're stunning eyes even more vibrant. Oh, to be a bride again, eh Natalie  
Emily: Blue sounds nice, classic. Well, let me right that down. Okay, now let me see. Oh, there's just so much to do, honestly Lorelai January 31st are you sure? Why you only gave us two months to plan your wedding I'll never know, it's simply ridiculous. Between the dresses, and the place settings, the venue, the caterer, the entertainment, you need more then two months notice to reserve the best. Lorelai, are you even listening too me.  
Lorelai: Yes, of course. Two months not enough time. Alright, scratch everything. We'll elope.  
Miss Celine: Oh, how romantic!  
Emily: Nonsense, you'll be having this wedding Lorelai, we just need to work harder.  
Lorelai: Kill me now.  
Emily: What was that?  
Lorelai: I said, Flowers now?  
Emily: Excellent idea, now what we're you considering?

**When the working day is done,**  
**Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun....  
****Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have**

AN: So this chapter was kind of filler, I just wanted to start working on this fan fiction again. Please review and let me know what


End file.
